A Day In The Life
by DestielSterek
Summary: Sterek High School AU. No werewolves, Derek is in high school, and they're all friends anyway. Hurt!Stiles and Insecure!Stiles. Derek and Stiles are already dating.


I was twenty minutes early to school, as usual. I had study hall first hour, but I liked getting there early anyway. I liked to watch the chaos of the morning slowly trickle down to the calm of the first class of the day. There was something almost soothing in the controlled chaos.

This particular Monday, though, I was there early for a different reason. Derek had been out of town all weekend with his family and had gotten back late last night. I walked down the hallway, a few steps behind Scott and Allison. Scott glanced back at me every few seconds, making sure I was still there. He was worried about me, as he should be. I wasn't my normal talkative self.

My whole weekend went from bad to worse, staring Friday morning. My alarm didn't go off so I was twenty minutes late for my second hour class, Derek had already left for his vacation and I had tons of homework. The rest of the weekend I spent alone in my room. Scott was busy with Allison, Isaac, Boyd and Erica were busy with each other, Lydia was busy with Jackson, and Danny never really liked me in the first place. That left poor, annoying Stiles to do whatever by himself.

It's not that I feel bad about myself. I mean, come on, my boyfriend is the hottest guy in school. It's just that… well… high school is the only place where you can be surrounded by people and feel completely alone. My mom died two years ago and my dad had to work more so we could keep the house. My dad tries, he really does, and it's not his fault. I just wish sometimes that I could have a family like Derek's. They have movies nights on Mondays, mandatory family dinner on Thursdays, which his two older brothers and older sister drive back home from college every week to attend, and game nights every first Tuesday of the month. They all go to watch each other's school events, baseball games, art competitions, and, once, even Laura's interpretive dance. Derek had said it was a phase she got over pretty quickly.

With dad always working, Derek busy with his family stuff, and my friends all busy with each other, where did that leave me? They usually tried to include me, but when they're going on a date to the movies and ask you to go along, you can't say yes to that. I agreed the first time and had to sit there and watch Allison and Scott make out during the horrifically terrible chick flick. Derek had been busy at his brother's band competition.

Now, walking down the hallway with Scott and Allison, I wondered if anyone would miss me if I just left. Sure, they would be upset for awhile, but I wasn't really important. Scott was an idiot, but he was adorable, and Allison was there to balance it out. Jackson and Lydia were the power couple that everyone wanted to be. Isaac, Erica and Boyd had each other and didn't really care what anyone else thought.

Derek… he was a different story. He was the baseball star, the one everyone wanted to be. He was super sweet, totally hot, and absolutely perfect. The one everyone wanted. For some reason he chose me. The annoying, ADHD, pale, skinny kid who was obsessed with his grades and didn't really fit in anywhere. I don't doubt he would move on pretty fast but… I would miss him. Probably more than I would miss anyone else. Except, maybe, my dad, but I only see him a few hours a week anyway.

As I was thinking this through I finally spotted Derek. He was standing at his locker getting his books for the day. I saw all of the girls (and guys) that were making bedroom eyes at him but he didn't seem to notice. He glanced around like he was looking for something and his eyes met mine. As soon as he saw me his face lit up like Stark tower and he grinned. I felt my heart skip a beat as I walked over to him. He turned to face me, closing his locker.

"Hey." He greeted. His eyes sparkled with happiness and he put his hands on my hips.

"Hey." I couldn't help smiling, but it didn't reach my eyes. His face fell and he looked at me curiously. I suddenly felt guilty. No one should make Derek have puppy eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. When I woke up that morning I was prepared to tell him everything but now, facing him, I didn't want to. I hated seeing that sad look on his face. I shook my head, trying to keep my face pleasant.

"Nothing, I just… didn't sleep very well last night." I tried to sound convincing but I knew he didn't believe me.

"Stiles," He sighed.

"Nothing," I interrupted. "I just… can I just…" I trailed off. I took a step forward, closing the distance between us. I slipped my arms around his muscular back and nuzzled my face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. His arms were like a cocoon of warmth and comfort and I didn't want to move. I knew distantly that there were people around, and they were most likely watching us, but I didn't care. With his arms around me and my face buried in his shoulder it was like we were in our own little world. I finally let my feelings and insecurities wash over me. I felt tears prick my eyes but this time I didn't try to stop them. I squeezed my eyes shut and let the tears leak out. They were absorbed by Derek's shirt and his arms tightened around me.

"Stiles," He whispered. He sounded so concerned and sad that I trembled. It only took that one word for me to realize how much he actually cared about me. I started sobbing, then, right as the warning bell rang. Derek didn't loosen his grip on me at all so I didn't attempt to pull away; content to stay there all day. I heard people shuffling past us, going to class, and soon the hall was empty. By the time the late bell rang, three minutes later, my sobs had quieted. I dropped my hands and pulled back, but Derek only let me get far enough so he could see me face. His calloused hands cupped my cheeks, wiping away any stray tears. "Let's get out of here." He whispered. I laughed.

"You're forgetting my dad's a sheriff." I choked out.

"I think he'll forgive me if I steal you for a few hours. He loves me, remember?" Derek teased. I grinned at him and his shoulders lost some of the tension I hadn't noticed before.

"What about your parents?" I asked. He shook his head.

"If I tell them I'm with you they'll let it go. They love you." He said seriously. "Come on." He took my hand and let me out the back door at the end of the hallway. While we walked to his car he pulled out his cell phone. I watched him punch in a number and lift the phone to his ear. "Hey sheriff." He greeted. We reached his black Camaro and he spun me around, backing me up against the car so we were chest to chest.

"Hey, that's my dad you're talking to. I'd rather not be pressed up against a car while you're on the phone with him." I said as quietly as I possibly could. Derek gave me a look saying he didn't believe me for a minute.

"I was wondering," Derek continued to my dad. "If I could steal Stiles for awhile." If it were anyone else my dad would have said no, but Derek was right, my dad has a soft spot for him. He paused, listening. "Probably to my house. My mom's home and I know she's been dying to see him." I rolled my eyes. He's the only one who could get away with lying to my dad. His mom was probably home but we were going to my house. We always do. "Yes, sir, at least six inches apart at all times. No kissing, cuddling, or touching at all." He recited the rules. He was such a hypocrite, pressing our bodies together from our foreheads to our toes. I bit my lip against my grin, not giving him the satisfaction. From this close I heard my dad sigh, probably knowing exactly what was happening.

"Just… be good. I have many guns and a whole police force on my side." The threat was empty though and we all knew it. Dad adored Derek. Derek agreed, though, and they said their goodbyes. He hung up and then punched in another number, not moving away. I listened to it ring before Derek's mom answered.

"What are you doing not in class?" Was the first thing she said. Derek mustered up his best puppy dog face. She couldn't see him but his sad voice always sounded better when he made the face too.

"Stiles needs me mom." He pulled the voice off flawlessly. When he looked up at me there was real concern in his eyes. That may have had something to do with the voice. Mrs. Hale's voice was suddenly frantic.

"What happened? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Does he-"

"No mom," Derek cut in. "He's not hurt, not physically anyway. I don't actually know what's wrong. That's why I need to be with him right now." He stared meaningfully into my eyes, an unspoken promise that he was going to find out one way or another.

"Can I talk to him?" It was more of a demand than a request, so Derek handed the phone over.

"Hey, mom." I greeted. To other people it probably seemed a little odd that I called Mrs. Hale mom after only three months with Derek, but it was just natural now. Judging by the way his eyes lit up every time I said it, he didn't mind.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Her voice was soft and concerned. My throat closed for a moment and I had to swallow a few times before I could speak.

"Yeah, I just… I need Derek." I dropped my head down on his shoulder and he nuzzled the top of my head. "I kinda had a bad weekend and…" I trailed off before clearing my throat. "I just need someone to listen right now."

"Okay. I'll call the school and say he's sick." She says, like she does every time they do this. She's never said no before.

"Thanks momma. You're the best." I told her honestly. Other than Mrs. McCall she's the closest thing to a mother figure I've had since my mom died.

"Feel better, sweetie. Love you." She hung up and I grinned. I lifted my head from Derek's shoulder and slipped his phone into his back pocket.

"Told you she loves." He whispered. He leaned down slowly, making sure he had my full attention before he lightly brushed his lips against mine. My heart stuttered in my chest and I gasped. My hands slithered up to his hair, wanting to pull him closer. He jerked away before I could and I let out a truly embarrassing whine. "Stop it. You cannot tempt me, siren!" He took another step back and I burst out laughing.

"You…but you…" I gasped, trying to get air in my lugs. It took a couple tries before I could speak. "You kissed me first." He fake-glared at me.

"Get in the car." She made shooing motions at me. I rolled my eyes but turned, walking to my side of the car. The drive to my house was short and silent. Silence with Derek was never uncomfortable, but for some reason I was fidgeting.

When we made it up to my bedroom, Derek flopped down on the bed. Now that he had stopped teasing me the uncomfortable feeling was back. He watched me carefully as I walked over to the desk chair and sat down. He grunted in protest and I looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He pouted. I looked down at me feet, blushing.

"You promised dad no touching." It was a lame excuse and I knew it. I didn't really want to tell Derek why though. I knew if I went over there I would curl up next to him and I would feel safe…wanted… and I would tell him everything. I couldn't do that. I couldn't tell him _everything_ knowing that he probably wouldn't be there much longer. He would leave, find someone better, just like everyone else.

"That's never stopped you before." Derek sounded upset. He wasn't pouting anymore, just really worried. "Stiles, what's going on? I don't…" Derek held a hand out to me. "Please." He whispered. I felt tears spring to my eyes again. Before I even realized I was moving I was halfway to the bed. I threw myself down and curled into him. I didn't realize I was shaking until Derek grabbed my hand, twining our fingers together. The tears slowly leaked out and I sucked in a breath.

"I can't." I sobbed. Derek pushed me over so I was lying on my back. He turned on his side so he could face me, one arm slipping under my head and the other over my waist. He rested his forehead against my temple and waited. It took a moment to get my breathing under control again. "I don't… I don't fit in." He waited, but I didn't say anything else.

"What do you mean? Of course you fit in." He reached up and ran a hand over my cheek. I leaned into the touch and closed my eyes.

"No I don't. Scott needs Allison because he's a puppy who doesn't understand anything and Allison needs Scott just as much. Lydia and Jackson have each other. Jackson also has Danny as a best friend which I don't understand how he has two geniuses all to himself. Isaac, Erica and Boyd only tolerate the rest of us half of the time. And my dad," My voice broke and I had to pause. "He's always working. I know that he has to. He has to pay for the cars and the house and the bills. I tried to get a job, to help pay the bills, but no one wants to hire the spastic, accident prone ADHD kid. I'm hurting him more than I'm helping him. And you… you're you. You're Derek Hale. You have the face, the muscles, and the personality. Everyone wants you or wants to be you. You can have anyone you want. You don't need me." I stopped, finally, breathing hard.

"Stiles," Derek's voice was tinged with barely controlled rage. I flinched away from the sound and he tilted my face towards him. I refused to open my eyes, scared of what I would see. "Stiles, open your eyes. Look at me." I whimpered and tried to turn away. He sighed and I felt him relax. He moved so he was propped up on one elbow. "Stiles, please," He really needed to stop saying please. I couldn't say no. I took a deep breath before slowly opening my eyes. I didn't see the rage I was expecting. Instead, Derek looked hurt. My eyes widened, realizing I had hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry, Derek, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't-" My hands flew up to his face, trying to smooth away the frustrated creases. He caught one of my hands and the other stilled instantly. I could only imagine the panicked look on my face. I hated making him upset. It was just another reason for him to not want me anymore.

"Stiles, none of us would be able to survive without you. You keep everyone in line. The reason your dad works so hard is because he wants you to be happy. He doesn't want you to miss out on anything just because he couldn't provide for you. Don't try to argue with me about that because he told me himself." I whimpered again and Derek leaned down, kissing my forehead. "You're Scott's best friend. He'd be lost without you, Allison or no Allison. Who does Lydia go to when she and Jackson have a fight? She comes to you because she knows you'll be there for her. Erica, Isaac and Boyd are ridiculously co-dependent on each other. No one belongs with them." He stopped there, sliding to his back beside me. He pulled away until he wasn't touching me anymore. He hadn't said anything about himself. I waited for what seemed like eternity but was really maybe thirty seconds before I responded.

"Oh. Okay." Was my brilliant response. Derek didn't say anything else so I figured the conversation was over. I swallowed my disappointment, ignoring my increased heart rate. I knew this was going to happen eventually. I should never have opened my stupid mouth. I sighed and sat up. I started to get off the bed but Derek grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" He questioned. I looked at him and he looked hurt again.

"Well, I just, uh… You didn't… and I assumed… I don't…EEP!" I squeaked when he yanked me down on top of him.

"I'm not even going to address what you said about me. I don't know how many times I have to tell you I love you before you start to believe it. I would give up everything if it meant I could have you. I don't need to play baseball. I'll never cut my hair, brush my teeth, shower, or work out ever again if it meant you would feel better about yourself. I _mean it_ Stiles. I'll be a jerk to everyone except you if you want me to. Maybe this is a little hardcore for only three months of dating but _I love you._ I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I want to be with you for a long time." Derek huffed out a laugh. "I feel like a overly obsessed boyfriend." I shook my head.

"Don't. It's nice. I like it that you care so much. You're perfect." I rubbed my face against his neck and he practically _purred_.

"Anyone would be lucky to have you. I'm just glad that I got to you first." Derek mumbled against the top of my head.

"I love you, too." I sighed, half asleep. Turns out that crying takes a lot out of you. Derek rumbled in satisfaction and his hand went to the back of my head, rubbing soothing circles into the nape of my neck.

"_Mine_." Was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep, smiling.


End file.
